xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Sylvalum
Sylvalum (白樹の大陸, Hakuju no Tairiku lit. Land of White Wood) is a region in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It lies to the north of Primordia. __TOC__ Points of interest Areas * Anvil Sandplain * Anvil Rock Two * Badr Stronghold * Cauldros Threshold BC * Delusians North Summit BC * Den of the Dead * Dopang Caravan * East Ciel Sandsea * Gehenna Span * Hardheart Canyon * Hardheart Canyon BC * Hilal Stronghold * Lake Ciel * Lesser Anvil * Lower Delusian Mountains * Needle Rock BC * Needle Rock Sandsea * Noctilucent Sphere * North Ciel Sandsea * North Cinderdunes * North Silent Sandsea BC * NW Ciel Sandsea BC * Samuel Incline * Samuel Incline BC * Sandsprint Slope * Seabird's Beak * Seabird's Beak BC * Secluded Lava Lake * Shivering Sands * Sylvalum Searoad * West Cinderdunes Landmarks * Anvil Rock One * Badr Basin * Badr Stonebridge * Banshee Cave * Cavernous Abyss * Cauldros Threshold * Cleansing Spring * Delusians North Summit * Delusians South Summit * Hilal Meadow * North Hardheart Canyon * North Silent Sandsea * Northern Searoad * South Ciel Sandsea * South Cinderdunes * South Hardheart Canyon * South Silent Sandsea * Southern Searoad * West Ciel Sandsea Story Exclusive Landmark * Zu Pharg Counterattack Line Unexplored Territories * Abyss Reservoir * Arc Rock * Behemoth's Shadows * Noctilucent Sphere Interior * Quay Hollows * Sandsprint Cavity Scenic Viewpoint * Xanadu Overlook Miranium Deposits * FN Site 401 * FN Site 402 * FN Site 403 * FN Site 404 * FN Site 405 * FN Site 406 * FN Site 407 * FN Site 408 * FN Site 409 * FN Site 410 * FN Site 411 * FN Site 412 * FN Site 413 * FN Site 414 * FN Site 415 * FN Site 416 * FN Site 417 * FN Site 418 * FN Site 419 * FN Site 420 Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Ancient Coronid * Bismuth Oc-serv * Bismuth Xe-dom * Caladar * Callow Ictus * Canyon Jacul * Carnelian Forfex * Cave Cantor * Ceres Petramand * Clear Cinicula * Crane Turba * Creek Unafulge * Crony Potamus * Crystal Blatta * Dagger Pugilith * Delft Turba * Druid Papil * Echo Germivore * Emerging Blatta * Girder Pugilith * Gloam Turba * Glow Cinicula * Guardian Puge * Haoma Scirpo * Hermit Ictus * Highland Jacul * Iolite Forfex * Jade Jacul * Klaus Murra * Knight Pugilith * Kvass Scirpo * Lantern Petramand * Little Caro * Lively Tersqual * Lutetia Petramand * Machine King Quo * Machine Queen Quo * Machine Rook Quo * Magus Papil * Marnuck Ruffian * Marvelous Murra * Mirage Blatta * Molybdenum Xe-dom * Mount Progen * Mount Sylooth * Multi Queen Qmoeva * Multi Queen Qmoeva * Native Ovis * Nectar Scirpo * Niobium Oc-serv * Nomad Lepyx * Old Cervus * Plasma Duoguill * Poison Caecus * Pollen Lepyx * Penetrating Adsecula * Prankish Mephite * Prison Caro * Quiet Murra * Sand Caro * Sandy Sabula * Sapphire Forfex * Sapphire Visigel * Servant Caro * Shadow Falsaxum * Shaman Cervus * Shooter Blatta * Sorcerer Papil * Sparrow Adsecula * Spinel Forfex * Storm Caro * Strange Murra * Stream Jacul * Tellurium Oc-serv * Thallium Oc-serv * Thug Mephite * Titanium Oc-serv * Traveler Ovis * Turf Sylooth * Venture Adsecula * Villain Caecus * Viridian Monoceros * White Ovis * Witch Papil * Wizard Papil Mission Exclusive Enemies * Trump Papil * Xiphias Dimnet Story Exclusive Enemies * Deva Caladar * Qmoeva * Galdr Tyrants * Alexei, the Jade * Andrea, the Famished Hunter * Andrei, the Cunning * Asana, the Azure Star * Atreides, the Distinguished * Blaudolch, the Chalcedony * Buchwald, the Guardian * Camille, the Immortal * Clara, the Pure White * Dobromila, the Alluring * Eustachio, the Eccentric * Goliath, the Stronghold * Ignit, the Ultimate Chaos * Leandro, the Sneering * Lockhart, the Killer of Hope * Luxaar's Xern * Mikulas, the Keystone * Pharsis, the Everqueen * Radovan, the Sky Baron * Vorpal, the Sickle-Toothed * Yune, the Ambusher * Xair, the Cerulean Walker (Waters) Bosses * Ga Buidhe * Ga Jiarg * Vasara * Wrothian Enacter * Wrothian Sneaker * Zu Pharg NPCs * Dirk Gallery NoA-Sylvalum.jpg|Sylvalum Img sp-welcome13L-05.jpg Img sp-welcome13L-04.jpg Img sp-welcome13L-03.jpg Img sp-welcome13L-02.jpg Img sp-welcome13L-07.jpg Img sp-welcome13L-08.jpg XCX Exploration 06.png|Sylvalum XCX Exploration 10.png|Crossing a land-bridge XCX Exploration 21.png|Sylvalum Img field02 shiro 01.jpg|Sylvalum Img field02 shiro 02.jpg|An enemy in Sylvalum Img field02 shiro 03.jpg|Night in Sylvalum with the pink aurora Img field02 shiro 04.jpg|Sylvalum Sylvalumatnight.jpg|Sylvalum at Night Category:Locations in X Category:Regions Category:Sylvalum